<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When life gives you weirdos by DrMcNastyPhD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126197">When life gives you weirdos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD'>DrMcNastyPhD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harassment, Lemons, disgust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:26:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one of my players was called out in and out of game for his character's favorite food being lemons. As a result he decided to harass his main critic with a demonstration of why he likes that food. <br/>Man commits war crimes with a lemon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When life gives you weirdos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Veronica is in her room, hastily trying to hide anything she thinks is valuable away in different spots and corners. Her older sister, Maria (a fire genasi), made a thinly veiled threat that she would burn anything she found of value to the girl as revenge for a simple prank. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All I did was have some dumbass call you stupid in front of some strangers. It's not like that even matters, you wouldn’t do this to Mei shin.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon a brief reflection Veronica was forced to recognize this was because Mei shin wouldn't do such a thing in the first place but that's besides the point. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just because of a stupid joke i have to hide away all my belongs, its not fair. I swear if she burns anything I'm gonna tell Mei sh- OH GREAT! Now this is happening.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl is in the middle of shoving a stuffed animal into a chest when she hears the sound of someone at her door. Fearing its her older sister coming to make good on her promise she snaps her neck towards the door so fast it hurts. Instead she sees Kayden, some weirdo who probably broke into her house last night but apparently everyone thinks it's fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How could they think he’s fine? Even if he is Stein's brother, he broke into our house, declared that he killed people for fun, calls himself “kongo,” and worst of all he said that his favorite food is RAW LEMONS. Who the hell eats a rare lemon!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want? I’m in the middle of something weirdo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without uttering a single word the boy pulls out a lemon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is h-</span>
  </em>
  <span> The boy bites into the raw lemon, peel and all and starts chewing. He maintains direct eye contact and doesn't even seem phased by the sourness of the fruit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver runs down the girls spine as she watches the horrid act occur at her doorway. Surely this must be against some kind of law. If not a legal law then some law of nature. She develops goosebumps on her skin as she pictures in her mind what that must taste like and recoils from the simulated sour taste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing!? Ew! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of complying with the order the boy steps into the room. As he strides over to her bed he takes another bite. The citrus juice runs down his chin and fingers, he never breaks eye contact once.  He then sits on her bed and takes a third bite. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you!? Why are you so weird!?” another bite, another few seconds of direct eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point her fight or flight instincts kick in. This inhumane harassment rocks the girl to the core as she can't seem to look away from the insidious scene. She then strides over to the door and briskly walks left and keeps going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walks in strong confident strides keeping her eyes trained down on the carpeted floor beneath her for fear of seeing something else that will haunt her memories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s so weird. He’s so weird. He’s so weird. He’s so weird. He’s so weird. UGH i hate him. Why is he like this!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts are interrupted when she passes by her sister Lai Chan’s room. Through the open door she sees Lai chan hugging Lowen very tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This si the third sister she has that seems to be attracted to Lowen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh why is everyone here like this? He’s not even cute and his muscles are too big” She utters that comment while continuing her walk to “anywhere but my room.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>